


Bitter Until Sugar is Added

by Bootsrcool



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cutting, Dom Bendy, Good Bendy - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Monster Bendy, No specific genitals, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Shower Sex, Smut, So everyone can read!, at first, but not between bendy and reader, contemplating suicide, depressed reader, sub Reader, trigger warning for, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: This takes place before the game. The game does not happen in this universe.You, the reader, go to the workshop to escape life for a while. Then one day, you place a dropped wrench back on its pedestal.





	1. What the Fuck, Asshole?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go! Got sucked into this fandom too!?!

This was a great way to end the day, you figured, your back sliding down the wall as you took a deep breath, letting the scent of dust, old wood and ink fill your lungs. You took a glance around, ignoring the cardboard cutouts of the star of the show, Bendy, and eyed the bacon soup. Maybe tomorrow you would bring a can opener and try it. 

You sat there for a few minutes before pulling out your switchblade you nabbed from a kid at school a few years back. Those kids may have bullied you relentlessly, but they had never thought to point fingers at you when some of their things went missing. After all, who would report their knife stolen from school when they shouldn't have had it in the first place?

You let out a sigh, released the blade and let it rest on your inner arm, a few inches from your elbow. Below are a bunch of scars, old and fresh, telling of all the other times you did this. If you or anyone ever bothered to count, the number would be same as the days since the ‘accident’, as you're parents called it.

Heh.

Yea, the guys dick just “accidentally” slipped into your hole and repeatedly slipped while trying to get off. Yep. It was all an accident.

The sharp pain of the knife digging into your arm brought you out of your thoughts and memories, just as it was supposed to do. You let out another sigh, this one of relief as blood beaded around the knife and slipped down the skin, almost tickling you. Wonder what it would be like to watch all the blood in your arm drip away to the rotting floor. Hmm. You began mechanically sawing into your arm, slightly rocking your body to it's heartbeat. Your head started feeling light, bringing to you one of the other highlights of this.

As you floated, you, on a whim picked yourself up and wandered. No specific room to enter or place to be. You just let your body take you where it wants to go.

That happened to be a room with a bunch of random junk on pedestals. You saw a wrench that was on the floor next to one of the stands that was empty. You shrugged, bending over and placing it back.

KRRBLONKZZZRT

Startled, you leaped back, spinning around to see a glowing sign that read “RUNNING”.

Huh.

Whelp.

Time to go.

 

 

You woke with a groan, rubbing your head. Of course, you’ll probably die from swelling in the brain after falling three stories instead of simply breaking a leg. Or both. Whatever.

You walked around, cutting your way through doors and hallways with the ax you found. At one point there was a man who carried a Bendy cutout at the end of the hall. You hid behind a few boards, and when he didn't reappear after a few minutes, you pushed on, finding a dead end where the man had walked to, but the Bendy cutout was there. Along with a lot of bacon soup.

As you pressed on, finding switches and pretty much running around finding lost keys and secret entrances, you quickly noticed that you were being led on. As you turned off the flow of ink and saw the man with a Bendy mask on up by the projector, you knew it to be true. 

“What the fuck, asshole?! What do you want??” You yelled at him, swinging the ax around, trying to ward away the inky attackers. eventually you just ran, obeying your basic instincts to escape the danger. Too bad for you, you just ran right into it.

 

The second time you woke up since being in this building, you're tied up by the wrists behind your back, the rope extending to the ceiling and tied to a beam. It left you sitting in the middle of a pentagram. Again. And mystery man, who sounds an awful lot like Sammy Lawrence, going by those recordings, is standing in front of you.

As he sprouts out a monologue about being freed and sacrificing you, the ‘sheep’, to his lord and Savior, and he’s not talking about Jesus, You wonder the thought of being sacrificed to an ink demon who you have never seen an episode of. Then you wonder if the ‘accident ‘ hadn't happened, would your sacrifice have been more potent?

You were brought back to the present as the man walked over to a door, then starting reciting poetry over the announcement system. You struggled as you heard him ‘summon’ Bendy and then his screams as he was, supposedly, sacrificed. Ha!

Karma is a bitch.

With that thought, you ceased struggling. Were you not contemplating suicide just a few hours ago? Why not let whatever is about to happen, happen?

It was a few quiet moments before any noise was heard again. You sat there on the floor, head bowed and wrists itchy from the rope. When you heard the door the man had gone into, you didn't even look up. Not even when whatever came out was standing in front of you, ink dripping to the floor.

It was several minutes longer before you finally looked up, wondering what the hold up was. And there he was. The demon of the hour.

“Hi Bendy.”


	2. White Bow Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write the last part tomorrow. Good night!

Bendy did not look like his cutouts. Not fully. Right then, he did truly look monstrous. His horns were mostly melted, ink dripping over his eyes and into his mouth at some points. His body was thicker and dripping of ink as well. The only thing that seemed to be free of ink was the white bow tie. 

That observation was wrong, you thought as you stared at the tie. There was a splatter of black ink on the bottom right corner. Just a small one, like a drop of ink from a busted pen. you knew this, because one time in junior high, a kid sitting next to you stabbed a buddy of his in the arm with a cheap pen and broke it. Most of the ink was on the two, but there was a few drops that made it to your desk, staining it. You always scratched at the mark for the rest of the year in the class.

It's been awhile since there was noise other than the steady dripping of ink on wood. You guessed it was time to look at something other than the almost completely white bow tie.

And you looked up, into the ink that covered this devil’s face. That reminded you…

“Are you really a demon, or is it just part of the title?”

….Seemed like Silence was favored in these hallways when there wasn't anyone screaming or chanting a ritualistic song. Huh.Well,it was worth a shot, but you were beginning to shift around again,the rope was still very scratchy and had also started to dig into the skin and irritate the newer cuts and-

“It's what Joey Drew made me.” A semi deep male voice spoke.

Oh.

OH!

“Who is that?”

Bendy cocked his head to the side. “The creator. He invented me.” He continued to stare at you as you stared at him. “Why are you still here?”

You looked at him quizzingly, then looked up at where the rope was tied to the ceiling. He followed your gaze, then looked back at you before extending a hand. A rather clawed hand. And swiped at the rope above your head. Your shoulders slumped back into place as much as they could in the still tied up position. Bendy must have noticed too because he walked around you and gently untied you. You went to bring your hands around to rub at the wrists but a different hand halted your movements. It felt solid, but with a malleability that was more inconsistent than human skin, but enough he wasn't a liquid.

The grip was gentle, running fingers over your scars and coming to a stop at the one you had made that day. “Did Sammy do this to you?” He asked, voice lowered. You slowly shook your head. “What happened?”

“I hurt myself,” You said. Your arms were released and bendy came back around, holding a hand out.

“I can show you the way out.” He offered. You just stared at him. What was this? Did he not want fresh blood? 

“Aren’t you gonna kill me?” You finally asked, surprise coloring your voice.

“No! Why would I do that?” He asked, just as surprised. You noticed his voice was getting a bit lighter.

“Because you killed that other guy??” You said, pointing to the door. Bendy shook his head.

“No, I just gave him what he wanted. He didn't want to be an ink human anymore. But his body was already decayed under the mold he made to himself.”

Your mouth opened in shock. Sammy did that to himself? “But I don't want to leave,” You said lamely.

“Then don't. I can show you where the overnight rooms are.” Bendy said, still holding out his hand. You reached out slowly, taking his hand and letting him pull you to your feet. As soon as you took a step you tripped. Bendy caught you and held you close to him by your shoulders. Once you were steady enough, the two of you moved on. After a few minutes of walking silently, you came to a hallway with many doors. Bendy eased one open and gestured you in.

Inside was a small room with a double bed, a bedside table with two drawers and a vanity set on the wall adjacent. “This is where my old friend and coworker Henry used to crash when he pulled an allnighter.” Bendy explained. My room is right there,” He pointed to the door directly next to yours. “so if you need anything, let me know.”

You nodded, walking inside and sitting on the bed. After a moment you looked back up and asked if there was a place you could clean up. You were, after all, almost drowned in ink a little while ago.

“Oh! Golly gee, I’m sorry!” Bendy exclaimed, looking as embarrassed as a ink monster can while covered in said ink. “The closest bathroom is two doors down towards my room and on the other side. Oh, and there should be some spare clothes in the dresser.” Sure enough, when you pulled the top drawer, there were shirts and socks folded neatly inside. “Well then, I’m gonna be in my room if you need me.” With that said, Bendy opened his door and walked in, closing it softly. Not at all what you expected from a demon. 

After a shower and fresh(ish) change of clothes, you went to bed and slept for what must have been days. When you asked bendy when he came to you're room with a can of bacon soup, he said it was only a few hours. That day, Bendy showed you around, giving you the grand tour, as he put it. He looked like he wasn't dripping as much ink as the first time you saw him. Maybe killing Sammy was what he needed.

You had to go to you're house eventually though, and after a few days, you told Bendy the same. He was sad to see you go, but he didn't stop you. You couldn't help but give the poor guy a hug. He was just lonely. Like you.

“I’ll be back soon. I’ll bring different food down with me too!” Bendy perked up at that, and hugged you in return.

As you left, you couldn't help but think that Bendy had made your life just a bit more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com or on Instagram Username :Bootsrcool1


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shameless smut cause I really need to practice writing it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Bitter Until Sugar is Added!
> 
> Happy reading!!

You sighed as you woke up slowly, still in that half asleep state where you could easily roll over and go back to sleep. 

It's been eight months since you first moved into the studio. Not long after going home, your parents started bugging you to go out more, something you reaaally were not ready for. So, as you were 21, you left. Packed up your things and moved in. Bendy was so happy that you were staying that he threw you a party. It wasn't a huge deal for you, but you had fun, playing games with bendy and introducing him to newer technology that has been invented since the 20’s.

You had gotten a job the first week after moving, making enough money to buy food and other things, as well as enough to start saving for whatever Bendy wanted. You felt he had been neglected long enough; he deserved whatever caught his eye.

As the weeks went by, you couldn't help but notice as Bendy filled out more. His arms stayed close to the same width and stayed just as long, but his chest grew more pronounced and his legs got a bit more thicker and muscular. His face, previously dripping ink, was now back to how he looks in the cutouts. The more time you spent with him, the more you found your gaze wandering from his eyes. First it would just drift to his other facial features, though there weren't many. Then down his chest, sometimes to his abs. You didn't think Bendy had noticed, but there were times when you wished he would. Thinking farther, Bendy probably wouldn't even understand. He was a cartoon, not a human. He wasn't ruled by his genitals.

Speaking of genitals. You sat up in bed with yours aching. Another stupid but steamy wet dream. With a sigh, you got out of bed, looking over to the clock on the wall. 6:47 AM. Geez. You stood, grabbing a towel for the shower. You didn't bother with a change of clothes. There was no way Bendy would wake this early.

The water took a few moments to warm up. You did your morning business before hopping in under the warm spray, letting out a sigh of relief as your tense muscles relaxed. As you washed up, you couldn't help but think back on your wet dream. It wasn't the first and won't be the last, but it was so far one of the most steamy one.

Closing your eyes, you trailed your hand down your body, rubbing at your nipples before moving farther down and toying with yourself. You let out a shaky moan, rubbing at yourself harder. This was how Bendy was touching you in your dream. Softly at first, then harder the more he rubbed and palmed at your body.

Once you built yourself up a bit, you reached behind some and started massaging your entrance. As you pressed a finger inside you let out a louder moan and made a half-hearted attempt to silence yourself. Even if bendy did wake up and hear you, he would just assume you were just enjoying your shower.

Well.

He wouldn't be wrong.

As you pumped your finger in and out, you're groans and moans got steadily louder, whimpers of Bendy’s name passing through your lips and into the warm, humid air. They got louder still when you inserted another finger, thrusting them in, trying to find that spot inside.

And find it you did. You let out an exceptionally loud cry, you're stomach tensing up as you're climax approached, coming nearer and nearer…

“....._____?”

You moaned even as you struggled to cover yourself, pulling your fingers out of your hole. “Bendy!”

Looking up, you saw the demon walk farther into the bathroom, coming to a stop at the edge of the bathtub. As he looked at your flushed face and trembling thighs, his grin, which had a touch of uncertainty, dissolved and morphed into a knowledgeable smirk. 

“I heard you call my name and came to make sure you were okay, but golly gee! Instead I find a naughty housemate with fingers in places they shouldn't be!”

You let out a groan of embarrassment and shame, reaching forwards for the tap to turn off the water.

“No.” You faltered, you're hand suspended in the air before falling to your side. “Stay there.” Bendy said with a smile. You obeyed.

You stared at the demon as he blatantly eyed you're body, roaming over every inch of skin. After a moment he finally spoke again.

“Turn around and bend over, please.”

You're breath hitched at the dominating tone. Ever since the “accident”, you hadn't touched yourself or thought of anyone in the kind of way you were right now with Bendy, but you found that after spending so much time with the little darling devil, you couldn't help but once again crave to touch with the thought of someone you love and care for, loving and caring for you. The fact that Bendy was playing this kind of game, it had you spinning around in a heartbeat, hands on the shower wall. Waiting for the next order.

“Spread those legs for me.” Bendy said, reaching forwards and turning the water off himself. You shuffled you feet apart, spreading farther apart until you felt a hand on your back.”That's good.” Bendy said quietly, rubbing at the spot above your ass. You bent over some more, showing off your entrance. “Gosh! You're so pretty down here too!” Bendy exclaimed as he ghosted a finger over the hole, making it twitch. “And so sensitive!”

“Bendy,” you groaned as he started rubbing two fingers over the hole, pressing down and pulling back every once in awhile. 

“What do you want, my precious friend?” He whispered, leaning forwards to lick the shell of your ear.

“Touch me more!! Please?” You whimpered the last word, thrusting back. You gasped as you felt the tip of a finger slip in and slip right back out.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” The ink demon questioned, his other hand moving around you to palm at your chest. “Here? Or maybe,” the hand drew down, over your stomach and stroking at your genitals. “here?”

“Nooo,” You whimpered again, squirming against the relentless rubbing over you hole.

“Ohhh, I think I got it.” Bendy said with a grin brushing your throat before it was pulled back. The next moment, you were gaping, mouth opened in a soundless moan as he thrust two fingers inside.

“Was that right?”

You nodded frantically, reaching one hand back to grasp at the arm those fingers were attached to, pulling the limb closer to you. Bendy took a few minutes to stretch you out more before squeezing in a third finger.

“YES! You hissed, thrusting back on the fingers. Bendy let out a groan and you slipped the hand that was holding onto the demon’s arm down, feeling around before hitting something that wasn't his stomach or chest.

“Oh, _____…” Bendy whispered your name, thrusting those three fingers deep inside you before pulling them out. 

“Please, Bendy please tell me you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do.” You pleaded, looking over your shoulder, shuddering as you took in the inky black cock coming from Bendy's groin area.

Bendy didn't say anything but rub himself against your entrance lightly. For a minute it was quiet besides the sounds of inky flesh on wet flesh. “Hey, _____?” Bendy whispered as he humped you're ass. “This isn’t just, a onetime thing, right?”

The uncertainty in his voice brought your attention to his face. “Uh, I hope not. I really like you, if you can't tell,” You say, thrusting back onto the cock. Bendy let out a low chuckle.

“Good.” He said. “I really wanna do this again.”

Gently, he eased himself into you, pausing a couple of times to let you adjust before working himself back inside. Soon, he was thrusting into you as you moaned and cried out his name, pressing back into him. 

“You're so pretty like this. I wanna see you like this more.” Bendy pants in you ear as his thrust start becoming erratic.

“Yes!! Please Bendy, faster!”

The last few moments of the coupling was fast and messy, with Bendy dripping with some ink and you sweating out any water that was consumed last night. 

Bendy let out a loud groan as he thrusted a few more times before stilling. You could feel his cum leaking first into you, then out as Bendy pulled back, catching you as you lost your balance. 

The two of you sat on the edge of the tub for a few minutes before you could stand. Bendy smiled and let out a laugh as you giggled as you looked at each other. Bendy reached over and placed a hand on your cheek, guiding your head down so you could kiss.

It was a chaste kiss, but still full of the feelings you were too tired to put to words right then.

With a smile, you went back into your room and fell onto the bed, falling asleep soon after.

In your sleep, you held each other in content with smiles on both your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check out my tumblr! I'll be posting Bendy art soon!! also give me prompts!!
> 
> Bootsrcool.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> buy me a coffee!
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/bootsrcool


End file.
